


A Bee's Nightmares

by TwinklingCupcake



Series: Honeycomb AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Hawk Moth can be scary okay?, Sabrina has nightmares, she really should not have done that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: "A bee who fights dies."





	

Sabrina bolted upright in her bed with a gasp. Her heart pounded heavily, nearly deafening her; her pajamas were slightly damp with cold sweat. As if on cue, lightning flashed, briefly illuminating her room and showing the kwami on the pillow beside her.

Her gasp hadn't been enough to wake Hanii. Not when there was the sound of pouring-down rain hitting the window to cover it up.

And if she was sleeping through _that,_ well.

Sabrina swallowed a few times, hands pressed over her face. It was only a dream...it was only a dream...She'd had those before, this was nothing she couldn't handle, she was _fine..._

Careful not to disturb Hanii, Sabrina pushed back her covers and padded her way to the bathroom. At this point, things were becoming routine...She was honestly getting a bit irritated with how frequently this happened.

The bathroom light made her recoil and squint against its harshness. At least the power was still working, though, she thought as she turned on the faucet. She'd been worried about a power outage, what with the heavy winds and thunder and lightning. Those kinds of storms usually took out power, after all.

As Sabrina splashed cold water over her face, she tried not to think about the nightmare.

Key word being ' _tried.'_

Ever since the encounter with Princesse Abeille on the school roof, she'd started having nightmares, usually twice a week or so. Sometimes four.

She never remembered _a lot._ She didn't remember, upon waking, what all the events were, how any of it had happened. But she remembered how it ended.

She was Honeycomb, and she was in the dark. She heard _his_ voice, too close, way too close. Not even in her ear, but in her _head._

“ _You should have stayed invisible.”_

Sabrina shivered, splashing more water.

“ _You never should have showed yourself. You've made a grave mistake, Vanisher.”_

Splash, splash.

“ _You never should have joined the fight, little bee.”_

And she was suddenly small, in a crushing grip as someone pulled her Miraculous from the side of her head. In a flash of gold she changed back, the light briefly illuminating a cruel, terrible grin--

“ _A bee who fights back loses its weapon. You're a smart girl, do you know what happens to bees who lose their weapon?”_

“ _They **die.”**_

She always woke up just as the hand closed around her.

The Sabrina of the present, the waking world, finally lifted her head and looked at her reflection. She was not invisible. She wasn't Vanisher, she was _Sabrina._ She was _Honeycomb._

She would not...she would not die if she fought. She could not--

“ _You made a grave mistake.”_

Hanii had scolded her for revealing herself. Marinette had promised they'd think of something fast.

Sabrina was thinking of something too, but it was a stupid plan, it'd never work...

She just had to hang on til then but--

More water.

Til then, the nightmares were still coming. They'd probably come even without what she'd done, though. Hell, she'd started having dreams of disappearing into the ether the day after she stopped being Vanisher anyway.

* * *

 

Sabrina checked her digital clock as she walked back to her room. One am. Marinette and Adrien both would be asleep – she didn't want to wake them up with this. It was just a bad dream, a silly bad dream...

Hanii stirred as Sabrina climbed back into bed, shuffling closer to her and opening her eyes.

“Sabrina,” the kwami whispered. Oh. Apparently she wasn't really asleep. “You know you can talk to them about this.”

“No I can't,” Sabrina whispered back, rolling onto her side and looking at Hanii. “That'd sound so...Hanii, can you imagine how that'd go over? 'Hi, Ladybug, Chat, I had a bad dream, can you sit with me til I fall asleep?'”

Hanii hummed disapproving. “Sabrina, this is a _problem._ They're your friends, they deserve to know about--”

“I just need to wait it out,” Sabrina insisted. “I managed with the Vanisher nightmares, I can hold on til these go away too.” It'd only be, what, another week? Two? She could wait that out, and when it was finally clear to her that nothing would happen to her or her dad, she could _really_ relax and the nightmares would be gone altogether.

Her stomach clenched a bit at the thought that Paris's super-villain knew who she was. She counted herself lucky that he hadn't figured where she lived yet.

...or he had, and was just biding his time.

Waiting to crush her.

No. No, that wasn't going to happen. She'd be _fine._

He wouldn't even _want_ to deal with her, would he? It wasn't _her_ Miraculous he wanted, she'd be fine!

“ _Bees who fight die.”_

Sabrina curled into herself and shuddered, closing her eyes.

She'd be fine...

She felt Hanii lightly kiss her forehead. “Sabrina,” she whispered. “I'll protect you.”

Sabrina smiled despite her fears. “I know.”

 


End file.
